The Watch Case
by sherlockhomesgeek
Summary: Christina finds a dead body with a watch in a mall. She's very confused about it so she calls up Sherlock and John to help out. Plus two mystery characters...
1. Chapter 1: A new case for Christina

**I hereby declare that I do not own Sherlock or The Doctor. But Christina is my own character.**

The Watch Case

Ch 1: A Case for Christina

It was 6:00 pm in Ohio, and Christina was walking around the mall looking for some new clothes when she spotted a police officer investigating a suicide in the middle of the mall. Christina walked over to the officer and analyzed the scene, but she knew that she couldn't do it a well as her friend.

"S'cuse me sir, but what happened here?"

The officer jumped when Christina came from behind him, "Oh my goodness where'd you come from? Never-mind! A random fellow jumped from the top floor of the mall, we don't know how or why he jumped, but all we know is he was carrying this."

The officer gave Christina a silver watch with strange circular writing on it and odd orange glow.

"Hmm sounds like I need help with this case. I hope he will help me." She said to herself, "Thanks officer for the information. Allons-y!"

Christina walked away from the scene and pulled out her phone and sent a text message to a very important person in London.

_Hello Sherlock I need your help with a case here in Ohio_

_**C**_

She waited for two hours and then her phone pinged

_Christina, been a while. What's the case about?_

_**SH**_

_A random man jumped off the top floor of this mall and committed suicide, leaving a strange watch in his pocket with odd markings._

**C**

_I will purchase two tickets to arrive in Ohio. I will see you in a few days. Good day._

_**SH**_

~8~

A few days did pass and no sign of Sherlock or John; Christina was getting relentless with her trusted friend; she didn't know is she could keep up with him. While studying the strange watch Christina got a knock on her door.

"Hello? Whose there?"

"Who do you think it is Christina?" yelled Sherlock

Christina opened the door seeing Sherlock and John holding their luggage. She was so excited to them (mostly Sherlock) that she hugged them both.

"You blokes finally made it to Ohio!"

Sherlock raised his eyebrow at Christina when she said 'blokes'. He thought she wasn't English, or did she just learn some terms when she was in London.

"Where are you from actually, Christina?"

"I'm from here in Ohio, you knew that Sherlock"

"Right, right, now down to business"

Christina stared at Sherlock for a little bit trying to analyzing, but still she couldn't figure him out from being in London for the amount of days she lived there.

"You won't find anything by analyzing me, Christina no matter how many times we've been together. Now can we get back to the case I'm getting bored just standing here"

"Here's the watch. I've studied it over and over and can't find anything about it, maybe you can Sherlock"

Sherlock took the watch and laid it on the coffee table and looked at it closely, while Christina and John went to go get some tea. While getting the tea Christina's phone pinged.

_Hey, how are you?_

_**Z**_

Christina looked at her phone, smiled and answered the message,

_I'm good. Working on a case with Sherlock Holmes and John Watson_

_**C**_

_Really! That's awesome! Say hello to Mr. Holmes._

_**Z**_

_I will Holmes_

**C**

Christina finished her message and put her phone in her pocket and walked over to her sociopath friend to see it he's progressing with the strange watch.

"Any luck with the watch?"

"Who was the man you were talking to?"

Christina glared at him, "A friend, Sherlock. He's only a friend"

"By the way you text him he doesn't sound like your 'friends'"

John yelled from the kitchen at Sherlock, "Sherlock leave her alone! She can have guy friends if she wants, you're not her father!"

"Thanks John at least someone understands"

Christina stomped off into the schoolroom and sat down at the table. She stared at the screen for hours with out eating or drinking. Christina didn't know what to do about her tall, dark and skinny friend and his attitude towards their 'relationship'. Sherlock seem very protective over Christina.

~8~

"I suppose you want me to apologize right?" Sherlock said as he came into the schoolroom

"No you don't have to Sherlock I'll cope with it. But what you need to do is be more careful with you deductions, ok. And besides I think there's already someone else I fancy"

Sherlock nodded and started lean into kiss Christina when John came running in from the living room, "Sherlock the watch is glowing! What should I do?"

"Bring it here!"

John ran to get the watch and he came back to see Sherlock kiss Christina for the first time. He was amazed that Sherlock had feelings for a woman who wasn't equal in intelligence with him.

"S'cuse me Sherlock?"

"Mhhmm?"

"The Watch was glowing and talking to me!"

"Extraordinary! Christina we need to get into that mall is there and way you can get us in?"

"I know a guy" Christina said as she grabbed her phone

_Hey there's a building I need you to break into, can you help?_

**C**

_Well, well, well you finally ask me for help._

**X**

_Yeah, yeah can you help or not?_

**C**

_Yeah I can. Where are we breaking into?_

**X**

_The mall of course!_

**C**

_Alright I'll me you there_

**X**

_Thanks bro!_

**C**

_Yeah whatever_

**X**

Christina put her phone away and grabbed her coat to head out, but Sherlock didn't want to leave just yet, he wanted to look over the pictures Christina took of the scene and analyzed them. So while he did that John and Christina went through a sketch book.

"Oh that's a nice one! Who is that sod?"

"That John is the Doctor!"

"Doctor Who?"

"Exactly!"

Sherlock finished his analyzing and came into the living all confident about the scene that happened a few days ago.

"John what are you doing looking at drawings when we have a case to be working on?"

"I-I just grabbed it and went through it with Christina and I came across this chap. He seems familiar to me; do you know him Sherlock?"

John showed Sherlock a picture of the Doctor and a ginger haired woman standing with him; Sherlock was surprised to see the Doctor's face, he only remembered him with little hair and with someone else.

The trio grabbed their coats and head out to the mall in a mini van that Christina had in store for when she had a family. John and Christina looked at Sherlock with confusion, and then Christina asked him if he was ok.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"That picture you drew of the Doctor it puzzles me. I have met the Doctor before he regenerated and now I don't know him anymore."

After hearing that Christina was even more interested in Sherlock's past. The trio pulled up to the mall and saw that Christina's brother has been standing there for ever.

"I've been here for three hours! Where were you guys?"

Sherlock glared at the man and stated, "Trying to solve a case! Now can we move on, please?"

"Ok whatever…"

~8~

"Now whatever you don't trip the alarm while were inside. We want this visit to be short unless we run into a predicament ok X" Sherlock instructed Christina's brother.

John rolled his eyes at him and gestured, "Um Sherlock he knows what he is doing, so stop it!"

John was still confused about Christina and Sherlock together. He wanted to ask Sherlock about it, but he was afraid that Sherlock was going to ignore him like always. Instead he asked Christina of their 'relationship'.

"Hey Christina what up!"

"Yeah John, what's up?"

"Since when did you get together with Sherlock?"

Christina was going to answer, till Sherlock came up from behind and answering the question for her, "Christmas Eve, Midnight with mistletoe. Now let's move on shall we."

The trio came to the middle of the mall and found that there was still blood on the ground from the recent body. Sherlock ran towards it examining it and taking samples of the remains. Seeing that Sherlock was busy Christina and John scouted around the mall to see if they could find anything else that would help solve the case.

"So um Christina, what are we looking for exactly?"

"Hopefully a clue for Sherlock; why what's the problem John?"

John was not sure if snooping around a closed mall was safe let alone illegal in Ohio. He was more interested in Sherlock and Christina's 'relationship' and how it came to be; apparently he missed something on Christmas Eve that Sherlock didn't tell him.

"N-nothing Christina, let's keep going."

While the two were scouting around Sherlock was still analyzing the remains of blood and dirt. Then suddenly he heard a strange noise beckoning from the second floor of the mall, but when he looked up there was nothing there. Sherlock went back to his remains, when he heard another sound coming from the same area. "Allons-y Donna!" a voice shouted. Sherlock took out his phone and texted Christina.

_Where are you?_

**SH**

_Second floor, why? Is there something wrong?_

**C**

_There's someone on the second floor. Be careful I will join you shortly_

**SH **

Sherlock got up from the ground and head to the stairs to the second floor, when suddenly the alarm to the mall went off. "No no no no!" he said to himself; Sherlock ran up the stairs to find Christina and John face to face with the Doctor and Donna...

**_A/N: So apparently John missed something on Christmas Eve? He saw Sherlock kissing Christina! I don't know about you guys, but if I were John I would want an explanation. I will post the second chapter when I am done with it, hopefully that will be soon! Hope you liked it! I would love your review on it:)_**


	2. Chapter 2:A Visit from A Doctor

**Here's chapter 2. I don't own the doctor or Sherlock just Christina. Enjoy!**

The Watch Case

Chapter 2: A Visit from a Doctor

Sherlock met up with John and Christina while the alarm still was going off. When suddenly he caught a glimpse of a blue box out of the corner of his eye, so he and the others ran over to see what it was and when it came into view Christina screamed.

"Oh my gosh! It's the TARDIS! That me-"she got cut off by Sherlock

"Yes the Doctor is here, but let that not distract you from the real problem here."

"Whatever you say, sir!" Christina salutes in an odd British way, "So do we go find him of what?"

Sherlock rolls his eyes at her, and then he starts to think up a plan for when meeting the Doctor. Somehow meeting the Doctor wasn't going to be a good experience for him.

"We are going to find the Doctor and he is going to help us figure this watch out. This case is getting very interesting I like it!" Sherlock inquired

Now that the trio knew what the plan was, it was high time John started to ask again about 'Sherlock and Christina's' relationship since he missed something back in London.

John whispered to Christina, "Are you and Sherlock a-… "Christina stopped him right there, "John if you needed to know me or Sherlock would tell you, okay?"

John stood there silent and he didn't ask anything unless it was important or was prior to the case.

So Sherlock led the others where the Doctor and his newer companion were at so they could figure out what the watch is for. Christina liked this case; she got to do it with her favorite consulting detective and now she's going to see the Doctor!

"Ah ha there's our man! We've been looking for you" yelled Sherlock

The Doctor spun around to face the person who was yelling and when he saw who it was he was surprised, and also a bit concerned.

"Sherlock Holmes? Am I right?" the Doctor asked

Sherlock nodded and scanned his companion, "I see your companion has been busy"

The companion looked at Sherlock and got very angry all of a sudden, "I beg your pardon!"

Sherlock told her everything he saw, "You are a single woman, who has been living with your mom and grandfather. You 'soon to be' husband died and you were with the Doctor at the time. I see you have been searching for him like you 'belonged' with him; which you don't need to but the Doctor is lonely with out a female companion."

The ginger haired companion was so mad she grabbed Sherlock's coat and was going to punch him, but Christina came up and punched her instead.

"Oui! What was that for?" Donna yelled

"For trying to punch my boyfriend!" Christina yelled back

John looked at Sherlock then at Christina in a surprised look then he walked over to Sherlock and started at him for long time then he got angry.

"Girlfriend, she you're…."

Sherlock looked at John and said, "Not a word to anyone, John!"

"But were in America, how can I tell anyone if were in America Sherlock! What? You think I'm going to go tell all of Christina's family members that I don't know? C'mon Sherlock think for a moment were not in London anymore!" John yelled and it could be heard throughout the mall.

The Doctor face-palmed and shook his head in annoyance, then he walked over to Christina and whispered into her ear a question, "Are they normally like this?"

Christina laughed answering the question, "Ha ha! You should see them in their flat. I don't know how many times I've laughed about their stupid quarrels"

When the two were laughing John got mad and stomped off to the mall entrance…

"He'll get use to it, he always does. Don't you worry your pretty little head Christina. Now Doctor I have this watch can you tell me what it does?"

Sherlock handed the watch to him and the Doctor looked at and looked at it till suddenly he realized that the watch was Gallifrey design, and he told Sherlock and the others who were present that it can change an ordinary man or woman into a Time Lord or Lady.

"Where did you get this?" the Doctor asked

Christina stepped into the conversation, "Um I found it. A fellow officer gave it to me when he was inspecting a suicide of a man who jumped from the second floor we are standing on." Christina was proud of herself for laying out the scene for the Doctor, but Sherlock didn't look impressed.

"Oh c'mon that's all? I could do a lot better than that!" Sherlock said to Christina in a rude manner.

~8~

While Sherlock and Christina were inside with the Doctor, John decided to step outside of the mall and shut off the alarm so the coppers would come. He didn't know that he'll find Lestrade.

"Ello John! Glad to see me?" Lestrade said in a cheery mood

John blinked in amazement and shock from seeing the DI in Ohio on a case that Sherlock was working on.

"Um what are you doing here? And no I'm not!" John said in a rude tone

"I heard you guys were going to the states for a case, so I decided to join you and Sherlock. Speaking of the devil where is Sherlock?"

John suddenly gets mad and rambles on to Lestrade about how Sherlock got a girlfriend and forgets about him. Apparently Lestrade brought Anderson and Donovan so they chimed in John's rambling.

"How the heck did Sherlock get a girlfriend? And why would he want one?" Anderson asked.

"Maybe he didn't need John anymore so he got a girlfriend instead" Donovan snapped back.

John whips out his phone and texts Sherlock telling him of Lestrade and the others he brought with him.

_Lestrade is here in Ohio. And he brought your favorite people._

**JW**

Inside Sherlock and Christina were getting their questions answered from the about the watch; Christina noticed Sherlock's phone go off so she reached into his coat pocket and answered the text.

_Well tell him he can enter if he likes, but make sure Donovan and Anderson don't get in the way._

**C**

Sherlock saw what she texted and smirked at her for such a brilliant text of rudeness. Sherlock liked Christina more and more she was with him, but he wasn't going to admit that to anybody; his secrets about Christina were hidden away in his soul for now.

By now Lestrade, John the two others walked into the mall and seeing Sherlock with the Doctor and Christina. Seeing them Sherlock let out a huff and instructed them to come upstairs. Sooner or later all the answer will be revealed soon to Sherlock about this watch, and hopefully Christina will get her wish to live in London with the boys of 221b Baker Street.

"Your probably all wondering why I am here, well it's because of this watch, and this watch has been puzzling me and Christina for several days. So we came back to the crime scene and found the Doctor and his companion here in the mall." explained Sherlock

Everybody agreed with Sherlock except Anderson, who was clearly not caring about was going on. Lestrade and Christina introduced themselves and continues to listening to Sherlock's explanation.

"The Doctor here told me that this watch is from his home world, and it wields the power to change any ordinary man or woman into a Time Lord/Lady." Sherlock continued

Anderson yells from behind everybody, "And I suppose your going to demonstrate this power in that puny watch?"

Christina strutted towards him and smacked him in the face for his rudeness and interrupted Sherlock's explanation, "I am sorry for interrupting you Sherlock, but no one is demonstrating anything! I don't want Sherlock losing his life because of some watch; no I will not have it!"

Everybody present looked at Christina then looked at Sherlock then back at Christina. They were all confused with the idea of Sherlock having a girlfriend who wasn't equal in intellect. The Doctor was getting quite overwhelmed with the amount of people that were in the mall, he didn't know what to do now that Sherlock knew about the watch, but what Sherlock didn't know that this case will change his life and Christina forever.


End file.
